


Sweet, Darling Pup

by Bennyhatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nature, Original work - Freeform, Puppyish charcater, Sweetness, Words are hard, adoration, author cannot tag this thing, i don't really know how to tag this, sap, seriously how do you tag, sweet characters, they hope it is well recieved anyway, when you can't emote just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: “Pup!”She looks out across the backyard with a smile, her hands on her hips and the gentle breeze tugging her dark hair as if asking her to play. After a moment her smile wavers just slightly - the barest of twitches curling her lips down when no head of wild blonde hair pops up from amongst the tall, swaying grasses. He never goes very far from the house, but he never ignores their calls either. Taking a deep breath, she tries again; calling a little louder just in case he has wandered farther than usual.“Pup! C'mon, it's time to come in!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am notoriously shit at emotions, but I'm kinda good at writing, so sometimes this is how I express myself when I don't know how to say the words that I need to say. So I did that, and I came up with this, and I hope it doesn't get me, like, murdered. Or disowned. Or, y'know. Stuff.
> 
> *slinks away to hide*

“Pup!”

She looks out across the backyard with a smile, her hands on her hips and the gentle breeze tugging her dark hair as if asking her to play. After a moment her smile wavers just slightly - the barest of twitches curling her lips down when no head of wild blonde hair pops up from amongst the tall, swaying grasses. He never goes very far from the house, but he never ignores their calls either. Taking a deep breath, she tries again; calling a little louder just in case he  _ has _ wandered farther than usual.

“Pup! C'mon, it's time to come in!”

The leaves of one of the taller trees closest to her rustle, and she sees that familiar tumble of blonde hair pop into view amidst the dark green foliage. He grins down at her, his eyes sleepy, and she realizes that he must have been dozing. It's a dangerous thing to do so high off the ground, but their Pup has never fallen once since he came into the shelter of their home and their hearts.

Even so.

“You shouldn't sleep in the trees!” she scolds him gently. “There's plenty of fields and grass for you to nest in, sweet boy. No need to go so high.”

“I like bein’ up high,” he says sheepishly. She watches him yawn; tenses slightly when he starts to climb down the tree a little too fast for her liking and doesn't relax until his bare, dirty feet touch the earth again. He bounds over to where she waits, tumbling into a happy sprawl at the bottom of the stairs and beaming up at her with twinkling eyes.

“Th’ trees are my friends, Ma'am,” he giggles. His fingers dig into the sun-warmed soil and he rolls onto his back with a happy sigh. “They'd nev'r hurt me.”

“Maybe not, but you know how we worry, Pup.” Sitting on the steps, she reaches down and pets through his thick, soft hair; laughing when he licks her palm. She wipes a smear of dirt from his cheek with her thumb and he squirms with a whine. She's never seen anyone so thoroughly attached to nature that they want it with them always. He squirms more, fussing when she picks the twigs and leaves from his hair. She tickles his nose with a scrap of moss and he giggles, all upsets forgotten. His nose wrinkles, his grin wide and bright, and her heart warms impossibly more as she pets through his hair again and strokes his temples.

“Have you had fun playing today, Pup? You'd best be careful with those trees, sweet one. Mama will be upset if she sees you scaling them the way you do.”

“I ain't gonna fall, I  _ promise _ .” He looks uncertain though - not at his ability to climb, but at the distress his love for freedom might cause others. He's still so unsure of himself, of his place with them, and that just will not do.

“I trust you, Pup. Just try to be careful, for her sake. It would break her heart if somethin’ happened to her favorite boy.” Leaning down, she presses a kiss to his forehead. He whines and licks her chin; turns his head to nuzzle her wrist and lick there too. She can read his apology easily and uses two fingers to gently turn his face back to her. His eyes dart across the sky for a moment before nervously flicking to her face.

“Will Sir be mad?” he whispers. Her heart aches at his fear, and she rushes to reassure him.

“ _Never_ , little one. He could never be mad at you for bein’ free. We love you exactly as you are, no matter what.”

“Love y'all too,” he murmurs, soft and shy and just as sweet as new blossoms in spring. It reminds her of honeysuckle and sweet grass; every part of him firmly anchored in the beauty of the world around them. His skin practically buzzes from his connection with the earth. She feels it and lets it warm her more than the sun ever could, smiling as she continues to pet through his hair; she finally can't resist his innocent joy and joins him on the ground. There's no surprise when he rolls and lays his head on her lap, his dirt-smudged fingers encircling her wrist like she'll pull away if he lets go. She hums softly to him, tracing her fingers across his nape and down his spine. He hums back, a sweet little coo, and his nose wrinkles before he wriggles into a more comfortable position.

“I love ya so much, Ma'am,” he whispers into her knee; one arm thrown across her lap and his cheek warm against her calf. She gently untangles another twig from his hair, stroking through the soft strands and smiling when she smells a faint mix of lavender and peppermint. “Love Sir an’ Mama an’ Pap too,” he adds. “So much.”

“And we love you, darling boy,” she promises. Leaning over, she presses a kiss into his hair, giggling when tufts of it tickle her cheeks and nose. “Are you ready to come inside now?”

“Five more minutes?” he begs, snuggling closer, and she can't bring herself to say no - not when this makes him so happy.

“Five more minutes,” she allows. “And then we'll get you washed up for dinner.”

“C'n ya sing me somethin’?” He turns his head enough to peek up at her through his bangs, a sweet smile curling softly across his lips. The wind he loves so much tugs at the strands, showing her flashes of adoring blue before reddish gold blocks his eyes from view again. He nuzzles closer still, his eyelashes tickling her palm when she brushes his bangs back to see his face properly.

“Of course, Pup.” She smiles, humming a new tune, and begins to sing softly while he listens and the wind gathers around them like it's listening too. She can hear Sir open the door behind her, the quiet creak of the springs giving him away, but their Pup is too lost in the song and the warmth of the sun sinking through his thin shirt. He snuffles happily against her knee; turns his head to lick her forearm. Her voice wraps him in a cocoon of safety and carries her love across the open yard, where the wind lifts it; the thermals catching it and taking it even higher, until it becomes one with the endless expanse of blue above them.

Sit rests a hand on her shoulder, and together they look down at their Pup as he drifts along the currents of the world, following her song and her love and knowing that he will never be without either again. Not now that he's finally come home to them.


End file.
